Old Prime
The title that '''describes old individuals to be in top condition despite their age'. Opposite to Child Prodigy. Also Called *Geriatric Perfection *Old Master Capabilities The user has great status both mentally and physically despite their old age either from years of training or off the fly making their opponents often underestimate them as well and they make it appear as if time has had no effect on their physical condition making them a force to be reckoned with. Some users have great intellect and are capable of being master strategists as well. Applications *Ability Mastering *Accelerated Development *Blindsight *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Condition *Master Strategist *Weapon Proficiency Associations *Age Aspect Manifestation *Aging Immunity *Child Prodigy *Decelerated Aging *Enhanced Energy *Semi-Immortality Limitations *May still feel the bodily limits of old age. *May not possess the same level of power or skill they possessed in their youth. Known Users See Also: Old Master, Badass Grandpa and Never Mess with Granny. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Films Gallery Comics/Cartoons Iroh_electirc.png|Iroh (Avatar:The Last Airbender) the Dragon of the West. Liberation_of_Ba_Sing_Se.png|The White Lotus Order (Avatar:The Last Airbender) Avatars.png|The Avatars (Avatar:The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) of the past. Judge Dredd.jpg|Despite being 66, Judge Dredd (2000 AD) is a legendary lawman and Judge in both in Mega City and the Waste. Max Tennyson AF.png|Max Tennyson (Ben 10) was a semi-retired legendary Magister rank Plumber and is the mentor of Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the Plumbers' Helpers. Max is widely considered the greatest Plumber in the Milky Way. Hex.png|Hex (Ben 10), a master magician at age 62. Old Prime by Slade Wilson.jpg|Despite being around 60 years old, Slade Wilson (DC Comics) is considered one of the world's greatest mercenary of all time due to a failed medical experiment he had volunteered for when he joined the military. Old Prime by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Frank Miller Batman.gif|The Batman of Earth-31 (DC Comics) Splinter mirage.jpg|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Master Yoda.png|Master Yoda (Star Wars) was considered to be one of the most skilled users of the Force in the universe. Anime/Manga Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Despite his advanced age, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) was considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper in existence for the last millennium. Ichibē Hyōsube fights.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is one of the oldest Soul Reapers, possibly older than even Yamamoto, and is also one of the strongest beings in existence. YhwachRevival.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is the first and most powerful Quincy to have ever existed. KingPiccoloOldVsGoku02.png|Though not as powerful as he was in his prime, even in old age, King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) wields frightening power, easily outmatching Goku and beating him to the point where his heart temporarily stopped. Master Roshi Max Power.gif|Despite his advanced age, Master Muten Roshi (Dragon Ball series) is a very skilled and experienced warrior, enought to earn the respect of the God of Destruction. King bradley.jpg|King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist manga/Brotherhood) is a very strong swordsman despite his body often feels the effects of old age. Walter C. Dornez.jpg|Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing) Tsunade_Naruto.jpg|Tsunade (Naruto) appears to be a young woman, but she is already in her 50s, using her superhuman strength and a transformation technique to mask her physical appearance. Kakuzu.jpg|Despite being 91-years-old, Kakuzu (Naruto Shippuden) is one of the most powerful and dangerous member of the Akatsuki. Linlin storm.jpg|At the age of 68, Charlotte "Big Mom" Linlin (One Piece) is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) is a veteran 90 years old pirate and a master swordsman. Borsalino-Kizaru Anime.png|While in his late 50s, Kizaru (One Piece) is an extremely powerful Marine Admiral. Issho Anime Infobox.png|Despite being a blind elderly man, Fujitora (One Piece) is an extremely powerful Marine Admiral. Monkey D. Garp.png|Despite being in his 70, Monkey D. Garp (One Piece) is still considered one of the strongest marines alive. Kureha Anime Infobox 2.png|Kureha (One Piece) is a genius doctor who has lived up to the age of 141. Rayleigh shirtless.png|While over 70 years old, Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) is still one of the strongest people in the world. Sengoku shirtless.png|Despite being nearly 80 years old, Sengoku (One Piece) was a Fleet Admiral of the Marines and one of, if not the strongest amongst their ranks, able to even battle the Blackbeard Pirates by himself. Electro Minks.gif|All Minks (One Piece) are natural born fighter who retain their physical prowess even in old age. Nekomamushi_and_Inuarashi.gif|Though elderly, Nekomamushi and Inuarashi (One Piece) are the strongest of the Mink tribe. Gura Gura no Mi Infobox.png|Despite his age, Whitebeard (One Piece) was still considered one of the most powerful men in the world before his death. Hayato_Furinji.png|Despite being elderly, Hayato Fūrinji (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) is a powerful martial artist in prime condition. Cologne_-_OVA_1.png|Cologne (Ranma ½) looks like a deformed she-gnome, measures her age in centuries rather then years, and can still beat down any two of the teenage martial artists at the same time. HapposaiEpisode140.png|Happosai (Ranma ½) one of the two by-far most skilled characters in the series, and likely easily the most powerful chi-user. Genkai.jpg|Though not as powerful as she was in her prime, Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) remains a formidable fighter. Bang One-Punch Man v4-013.jpg|Despite his old age, Bang (One-Punch Man) is ranked 3 among the strongest of the Hero Association and founder of his own brand of martial arts. Video Games Big Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear), the greatest soldier of the 20th century. Old Snake.JPG|Old Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Ezio-assassins-creed-revelations.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Gehrman Bloodborne scythe.png|Gehrman (Bloodborne) Anthony_Herzen_PP_DB.png|Anton Herzen (Professor Layton) End MGS3.jpg|The End (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater), the father of modern sniping. Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Gen Fu.jpg|Gen Fu (Dead or Alive) General Azimuth.png|General Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank) Salim al Kupar.png|Salim al Kupar (Sly Cooper) Octavio no background.png|Octavio (Sly Cooper) may be old, but he's incredibly fast and strong. Deadly Six ZIK.png|Master Zik (Sonic Lost World), despite being over a thousand years old and in semi-retirement, is able to fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Despite being over 100 years old, Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) was able to serve competently as Agent 3's handler. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) is a challenging foe despite being over 100 years old. Rowen_Ilbert_(ToX).jpg|Rowen Ilbert (Tales of Xillia) ShunVF4.jpg|Shun Di (Virtua Fighter) Goukenart.jpg|Gouken (Street Fighter) Jinpachi_Mishima_TTT2_art.png|Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) was the elderly grandmaster of Mishima Style Karate. Heihachi fighting skills.gif|Despite being elderly, Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) is a powerful warrior in prime condition. Bj Blazkowicz.jpg|Bj Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein series) can still fight massive armies of Nazi soldiers with the speed and endurance of a young adult man, despite being over 50 years old. Television/Movies Shepherd Book.jpg|Shepherd Book (Firefly/Serenity) Giles Buffy.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) Pat-Morita_(Karate_Kid).jpg|Mr. Miyagi (The Karate Kid) Stick-0.jpg|Despite a ninety year old elderly man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)… Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|…Stick is a extremely strong martial art master, with physical abilities completely untarnished by old age. Madame-Gao-Profile.png|Madame Gao (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a four hundred year old centenarian master strategist and a martial art master. Oogway-white.png|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) Yoda-23.jpg|Yoda (Star Wars), was considered to be one of the most skilled users of the Force in the universe. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries